1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing an LCD (liquid-crystal display) panel, and more particularly to a fixing structure for a LCD panel and a holding member of an apparatus such as an LCD monitor, a notebook-type personal computer, an all-in-one desktop personal computer, or other apparatus in which an LCD panel is fixed and used.
2. Related Art
In the past, this type of LCD panel fixing structure usually used tapped holes provided on a panel frame, with screws used to hold the LCD panel.
For example, in the Japanese unexamined patent publication No.5-93901, there is disclosure of technology whereby an LCD panel is fixed by a holding frame, with a cover glass also being mounted using a frame.
In the above-noted disclosed technology, however, when mounting the LCD panel to a board or the like, the cover glass is also mounted so the same frame. Therefore, unlike the present invention, the disclosed technology does not house and fix the LCD panel between holding members, but rather supports the LCD panel by holding it between rubber connectors, this being a different technical concept from the present invention.
In the Japanese unexamined patent publication No.7-99394, an LCD panel is supported around the periphery by a bezel, with screws provided on the peripheral walls of a box-shaped chassis unit 8, so as to support a liquid-crystal module supported by the bezel.
In the above-noted disclosed technology, however, the mechanism is one in which a liquid-crystal module having an LCD panel 2 is peripherally supported by a bezel (frame 6), with mounting done with receiving members 9 provided at the four corners of at the inner side walls of a box-shaped chassis unit. It is therefore a different technical concept from the present invention.
In the Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-1466113, there is language describing a display module for the purpose of preventing damage to a an integrated circuit element when a TCP formed by mounting an LSI that drives an LCD panel comes into contact with a conductive shield case.
The above-noted disclosed technology, however, is one in which, in an LCD module in which is housed an LCD panel, and a driving LSI or the like for used within a shield case, a spacer is provided around the periphery of the LCD panel, which is supported at the top and bottom by shield plates. Thus, the purpose is to prevent damage to an integrated circuit element by static electricity, which is a different technical concept than that of the present invention.
In the Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-315487, there is language describing a housing apparatus in which it is not necessary to have protrusions at the corners of the LCD panel for the purpose of fixing the LCD module, and in which it is possible to avoid damaging an LCD module housing tube or the like, having a compact LCD panel, regardless of the width of a heat sink, and without a reduction in the reliability of the contact with the heat sink.
The above-noted disclosed technology, however, is one whereby an adhesive member is used to fix the housed element, and is a different technical concept from that of the present invention.
In the Japanese unexamined patent publication No.10-70380, there is language describing the a display unit 4 housed on a board, pressure being placed on a holding member 5 around the peripheral edges and a part of the display unit 4 other than the display region housed within the holding member 5, so as to hold the display unit within the holding member, the pressure member being fixed to the holding member in the condition of pressing the display unit.
The above-noted disclosed technology, however, is for eliminating the need for double-sided tape and improving positioning accuracy, while reducing the mounting area and achieving a sufficient backlighting region and display region, so that it does not provide the degree of freedom of design of the present invention.
In the above-noted fixing structures for an LCD panel, the following problem areas. Specifically, the major problem in the prior art is a lack of degree of freedom in design. The reason for this is that, because in the past the fixing structure was joined only with screws or the like, it was necessary to have a design that considered a means to fix the screw positions, thereby making it difficult to achieve a degree of freedom in design. A second problem associated with prior art was that of a large number of manufacturing process steps. The reason for this is that the use of screws and the like results in an increased number of fixing steps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve on the above-noted drawbacks of the past, by improving the degree of freedom in design by improving a holding structure for an LCD panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to decrease the size and weight of an apparatus by simplifying the fixing structure, and yet another object to improve productivity by facilitating the removal of the LCD panel.